<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生病（二） by ErFan1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862380">生病（二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007'>ErFan1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（西哈番外篇）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生病（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【生病】（西哈番外篇）<br/>（车文）</p><p> </p><p>不知道是听谁说的。<br/>做一次，出完汗，就能康复了。<br/>是哪位大大说的？出来承认一下。<br/>老实告诉你们了。<br/>西普是挺相信这个偏方的。<br/>虽然还在生病中，但是西普光是闻着哈尼身上的蜜糖味，就能激发他的性欲。<br/>谁说？生病的时候不能勃起了？<br/>“老婆……我饿了。”<br/>西普其实是挺累了，身体还在发烫，可胯下却精神得很，闻着老婆发丝上的味道，越发越难耐，下意识把人抱得更紧。<br/>“饿了？”<br/>哈尼还没察觉到男人下体的异样，自己原本就肚子饿，听到老公终于肯吃东西了，心中一喜，轻轻挣开男人的怀抱，抬起眼眸。<br/>“我给你煮粥去。”<br/>“不是那种饿了。”<br/>西普依旧侧躺在被褥上，痞痞一笑，一手把人儿拉了回来，抓住他的手，覆盖在自己挺硬的巨大上面。<br/>“这里饿了。”<br/>哈尼重新被人拉到怀里，这一摸了，心当时就惊呆了，下一秒，小脸血红一片，摸着巨大的手微微颤抖。<br/>妈呀。<br/>他老公这勃起的尺寸和大小，就表示，非要不可。<br/>“死流氓。”<br/>哈尼谩骂一声，害羞地想要收回手，却又被西普抓住了手腕，继续摸着，死活不让他离开那个部位。<br/>“你生病还想什么乱七八糟的东西，好好休息。”<br/>“嗯……想要啊。”<br/>西普生病时特别黏人，特别爱撒娇，把滚烫的额头埋进人儿的脖子上，舔了几下，开始吸吻上面柔滑的肌肤。<br/>“老婆帮我，不然我病不会好。”<br/>“谁说的？”<br/>“我的粉丝朋友。”<br/>“所以说是谁啊？”<br/>西普不说话了，左手开始伸进哈尼的睡衣里面，浮游一下，很快就捏到了老婆的乳头，连忙用指腹揉搓乳尖，打算先把老婆的欲火燃起，后面的事就容易办妥了。<br/>哈尼胸口被揉得舒服，乳头很快就挺立起来，支吾一声，下面摸着火热的手动不了，上面又被男人吻着脖子，心想，也是没办法了。<br/>这不先让西普舒服起来，估计老公也不会轻易放人的，那时候，他就真的饿得快要胃穿洞了。<br/>“……让你射出来就得了呗？”<br/>哈尼轻声嘟哝着，无奈地叹了一口气，顶着红脸把身体埋进男人的胸口上，微微解开老公的衣裳，伸出舌头舔舐他的乳头，嘟起嘴，一边吸吮，一边用舌尖戳着乳。<br/>西普压着老婆的后脑勺，微微昂起头，享受着乳头被人吸的感觉，他原本就处于在感冒当中，身体敏感得很，这乳头被挑逗了，全身顿时酥软，听着老婆吸吮发出的声音，胯下又膨胀了一大圈。<br/>“老婆……下面动一下。”<br/>西普小声地说着，缓缓地解开裤子和内裤，巨大的火热就弹了出来，然后抓住哈尼的手，让他握住肉棒。<br/>“这边也要。”<br/>西普调整好姿势，肉棒在人儿的手掌心上缓缓摩擦，哈尼上面吸够了，埋怨似的瞪了一眼老公，在换方向舔舐另一个乳头的时候，右手也开始活动，一上一下地摩擦着巨大。<br/>下体终于被人撸动了，西普舒服得呻吟一声舔了一下嘴唇，右手习惯性就往哈尼的胯下探去，勾到裤子后，直接伸手进去里面，握住他老婆半挺立的肉棒，哈尼不禁惊呼一声，然后下意识就咬了一下他的乳头。<br/>“……我不需要，我就帮你。”<br/>“你需要的，老婆。”<br/>西普胯下被撸得舒服，把气息全喷到人儿的脖子上，用拇指戳了一下龟头，开始撸动，誓要将人儿的性器也抬起头来不可。<br/>“啊哈……”<br/>哈尼其实真的不需要，他原本是想速战速决的，但是被西普这么一撸，舒服感就上头了，不禁夹起来双腿想要遮盖住，西普不管，握住肉棒从双腿直接拔了出来，握紧，继续撸动。<br/>“唔嗯……西普，你这个坏人。”<br/>渐渐来感觉了，又被人弄勃起让哈尼感到不忿，一把推开男人的胸膛抽出性器，西普的手就这样抓不住肉棒，滑出手掌心。<br/>“我说了，你射出来就好。”<br/>哈尼湿着眼睛红着脸庞，死爱面子，说不要就是不要，压着男人的肩膀让他平躺好，自己的脑袋就往下面移去，瞄准巨大红肿的性器，张开就含了下去，开始为他口交。<br/>“唔……！”<br/>肉棒突然进入温热的口腔里，西普下腹肌肉不禁收缩一下，哈尼在含着肉棒的时候就先吸了两下，等口腔适应好尺寸后，开始一边吸着一边吞吐，动作速度比平时的口交快了很多，仿佛是想要快点吃到男人射出来的东西，好快点结束这场口交性爱。<br/>“唔……等一下……”<br/>肉棒又被吸又被拉的双重感觉，刺激得让西普难得气喘吁吁，有点受不了，下意识一把压着了哈尼的后脑勺，想要阻止老婆突然的加速。<br/>但没有，吞吐动作被禁止了，哈尼就闹脾气般使劲地吸着龟头，一边吸，一边用舌头戳中精口，再深入口腔里面，滑过肉棒上的每一条青根。<br/>……哈尼可能真的是饿疯了。<br/>不管是哪个方面，确实是饿疯了。<br/>见阻止不了哈尼的吸吮，西普当然也不好惹。<br/>好吧，既然人儿那么想要他快点射，那，他就不客气了。<br/>双手压住哈尼的脑袋，西普一个挺腰，直接将巨大插到他的喉咙里面。<br/>插喉果然舒服。<br/>西普很少会有这种感受。<br/>因为，哈尼不喜欢被插。<br/>突然被人插喉，哈尼吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛后下一秒就难受得闭上了眼睛，巨大一下一下地插进喉咙，火热快要烫穿他的食道，人儿嗯哼一声不依了，推着西普的小腹想要离开，又被男人重新压下，继续顶撞。<br/>抽插的次数不多，大概只有十几下，毕竟他也知道，哈尼不喜欢被插喉咙。<br/>西普进行最后一次深顶后，连忙松开了哈尼的脑袋，人儿下一秒就吐出了还没释放的肉棒，含着眼泪一脸委屈，然后生气一把拍了一下男人的腹肌，往后一退鸭子坐坐在被褥上，缓缓抽泣，眼眶的眼泪也终于掉下来了。<br/>看见老婆开始哭了，西普知道自己做错事了，撑起身体坐了起来，想前一靠抱着软绵绵的老婆，连忙说着对不起。<br/>“对不起，老婆，我没忍住……”<br/>哈尼开始哭出声音来，抱着男人的时候又捶了一下他的背后，开始撒泼。<br/>“我、我这不是想帮你快点射出来嘛、你还插我……”<br/>哈尼喉咙好痛，说话痛、咽口水疼、哭出声音来都疼，所以，他超不喜欢被插喉了。<br/>“我不要了、你自己解决吧！”<br/>“对不起对不起。”<br/>面对人儿的撒泼闹脾气，西普哭笑不得，无意中瞟见哈尼的胯下。<br/>还在勃起呢。<br/>怎么可能不要呢？<br/>好吧，他老婆是要的。<br/>只是老婆不打算动了。<br/>唉……结果，还是要自己来啊。<br/>…………<br/>“……嗯、老公……轻一点……啊。”<br/>哈尼抱着西普的脖子，双腿扣住他的腰围娇喘着，西普一手压着人儿的肩膀，下半身猛烈地撞击，肉棒在小穴里面进进出出，拉出了不少的淫水。<br/>听到老婆说轻一点，他就减慢了速度，在插进去里面的时候，撑起了下腰，把硬得不行的肉棒挺了进去，龟头直接戳中里面的凸点，惹得哈尼不禁喊叫一声，又软下了身子。<br/>“哎呀……我这生病了，还得服侍你。”<br/>西普插到敏感点后，将顶端粘在体内的凸点上面，待在里面稍作休息，全身都出了不少汗，人确实也精神多了，只不过下面还没射出来而已。<br/>“……我这也不是在服侍你吗？”<br/>哈尼抓住被单，体内的火热顶在他的敏感处，让他身躯全都软了，休息半晌后，又有点渴望撞击，不要脸的带着脸上的潮红和汗渍，用脚跟敲了一下男人的背后，表示要他继续。<br/>西普受到信号，很是无奈，俯下身吻住老婆的唇瓣，舌头交缠一下，下体先微微抽动，继续说话。<br/>“我的小祖宗，您这次是要快一点、用力点，还是要轻一点、慢一点呢？”<br/>“……快一点、但别太用力……行吗？”<br/>“您下的单好难办啊，您是奥客吗？”<br/>“……那……随你喜欢……”<br/>西普听罢，选择了用力点，调好姿势后开始猛烈的抽插，用力撞击深处的凸点，被人连番攻击，哈尼又不行了，被人插得快要爽飞天，叫床声都失控了，抓住被单的手胡乱挣扎，抓出了皱纹。<br/>抽插了几百下后，西普也忍不住了，咬着下唇，挺起腰，把滚烫的精液全都射到里面去，烫得哈尼尖叫一声，跟着射了出来，沾到了男人的腹肌上面。<br/>释放过后，两人互相拥抱双双躺在被窝里，喘着气调整呼吸，连着下半身，先等性欲褪去才准备善后。<br/>“……是哪个王八蛋，说生病做爱就会康复了？”<br/>哈尼还在记仇呢。<br/>因为这件事，导致他被插喉了。<br/>生气。<br/>“……我忘了。”<br/>西普抱着人儿，微微闭上眼睛，身体除了情欲高潮的热度，感冒带来的不适好像已经不太明显了。</p><p>“但，我觉得，这偏方挺好的。”</p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>